Gravity
by Ems724
Summary: We're like… The oddest couple in the history of mankind. written by So Wicked on LJ. Posted with her permission


She could have staid on the safe side of things. With her job and her family and her life… Her boring life. Or was it? She couldn't really complain about the lack of excitement when her job was in question. The officer of the law rarely has two boring moments lined up together in her work schedule. Nor could she complain about her family, the noisy, _nosy _bunch of the most adorable people in the world. From her father to her darling niece she loves more than life itself.

And personally, there have been excitements; the men in her life having an unusual streak for danger, going against the rules, coming within inches of losing their lives with each day they remain on the job.

No, Silvia couldn't really complain. Her life was full and exciting and bursting with her family's love.

And then it happened: the different kind of excitement that overshadowed everything she ever knew and understood. The kind of exhilaration that left her palms sweaty and her stomach tied up in a knot. The sort of thrill she used to hear about but never quite experienced herself, regardless of Lucas and Montoya and all those other men. The joy of simply sharing the same air with a person, if not being able to do much more. To lock eyes, to smile, to speak volumes without ever making a sound. To fall madly, _madly_ in love – with a woman.

It's not like she really had a choice. The power and the intensity of the woman in question was enough to start her own little galaxy. She showed up and everything surrendered to her gravity, that's how strong the pull was. Suddenly, playing by the rules was not an option anymore and Silvia found herself on a completely uncharted territory.

"Pepa…" she could hear herself say, but her voice sounded so strange. So desperate and urgent.

All other words were stopped by Pepa's finger against her lips and a soothing _shhh._ Pepa's lips quirked into a smile, her eyes sparkled like they always did just before Silvia felt herself losing solid ground under her feet. Is it possible for someone to be _so _enchanting? And then, when Pepa leaned in and brushed Silvia's lips with hers? The whole world dissolved. Nothing else existed besides the two of them and that kiss.

"You were saying?" Pepa's breath tickled her lips and Silvia felt like a teenage girl when they broke apart, still standing only inches away from each other.

"I… Um…" It was futile, and she knew it. To try to explain herself and sound sane was virtually impossible. "I'm actually kind of speechless at the moment," she confessed.

"Good." Pepa's smile was wide and bright, mirth written all over her features. "You tend to talk too much anyway."

And that was something Silvia loved the most about her – Pepa's boyish streak, the playful silliness that wouldn't usually go over well in Silvia's book. But when it was packed in a tall, lanky frame of an unusually loudmouthed Sevillan, Silvia was the last one to complain.

That was also something that terrified her, because, for the first time she knew the paralyzing strength of dependence on another human being. Like a drug, an inescapable necessity to be with, to touch, to feel and to have all of it, everything that Pepa was willing to offer. Love couldn't be that forceful, could it? But when only one touch was enough to make her or break her, Silvia had to admit that it obviously could be that fierce.

"What are you thinking about, Princess?" The rasp in Pepa's voice came out more pronounced at a whisper. Her fingers traced a soft path just underneath Silvia's collarbone.

"You." Silvia said. "Us."

"What about us?"

"We seem good together, don't we?"

"Yes we do."

"We're like… The _oddest _couple in the history of mankind."

Pepa smiled at Silvia's musing, "Alright."

"And… Don't stop!" Silvia frowned at Pepa's fingers slowing to a stop. She resumed the thought after a quiet apology and her lover's gentle caress picking up where it left off. "And we both must be _insane_ for being together."

It was very much like Silvia to deconstruct and analyze every situation she ever found herself in. To weigh her options, to put down all pros and cons. To doubt her adequacy, at least when Pepa was concerned. They were like fire and water. Like a sunny day and an approaching storm. The constant warrior and the eternal peacemaker. They were two worlds that collided and then remained attached to one another. Utterly unlikely. Completely at odds.

"Silvia?" Pepa interrupted Silvia's late night monologue. The other woman looked at her expectantly, eyes wide with just a tinge of worry. "You know how I told you before that you talk too much?" Silvia nodded slowly. "I really, really meant it."

"You should kiss me then," Silvia smiled, "and shut me up."


End file.
